


CoverArt for A Sense of Endless Possiblity by ThornedHuntress

by SusanMarieR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMarieR/pseuds/SusanMarieR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CoverArt for A Sense of Endless Possibility by ThornedHuntress<br/>"Hermione Granger's life has fallen into a predictable, mundane pattern. Is her malcontent enough to force her into the company of her childhood enemy? Draco Malfoy thinks it is, and he's going to make it happen. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	CoverArt for A Sense of Endless Possiblity by ThornedHuntress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThornedHuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ThornedHuntress).
  * Inspired by [A Sense of Endless Possibility](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11644) by ThornedHuntress. 



[](http://s1151.photobucket.com/albums/o634/susanmaries/SusanMarieR/AO3CoverArt/?action=view&current=ASenseofEndlessPossibilityAO3copy_zps264af3c1.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> i own nothing. this is for a work archived on TheMapleBookshelf.


End file.
